


The Warlock from his past

by xconnerxx



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst?, First ever fic, Gay Male Character, idk how to tag?, kinda Dick and og character?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xconnerxx/pseuds/xconnerxx
Summary: The adventures of the Young Justice team. Following a forgotten member of the og team appearing in the modern day and joins the new team on their missions.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West (mention), Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes, Dick Grayson/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue - we have a job to do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluepulsebluepulse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/gifts).



It was supposed to be an easy mission. How could something that seemed so easy go so horribly wrong so fast….

Dick was pulled back into reality when he was pushed behind a wall into cover by J.C.

“That was too close, you were almost fried there boy wonder” J.C said with a smirk on his face.

“Sorry I was lost in thought” Dick replied.

Dick watched as J.C turned his head to peak around the corner to look at the unknown magic monster attacking them. They were in an abandoned warehouse and the rest of the team were still on their way but time was running out.

“We have to find a way to stop this thing or all of downtown will go up in flames” J.C said in a somewhat mundane tone.

“We can wait for the others and think of something,” Dick said, not wanting to show the worry in his voice.

“There’s no time,” J.C replied. They had to think of something there’s no way they can get the order out to evacuate the surrounding area in time.

J.C exhaled through his nose. “I have an idea but you're not gonna like it” J.C said looking down at his pendant that stops him from unleashing all his magic and then back at Dick looking directly into his eyes.

Dick didn’t have to ask what he meant. They had spent so much time together since he joined the team and had grown almost as close as him and Wally.

“Hell no, you can’t be serious, I won't let you do that you’d die!” Dick whined, not caring to hide the sob escaping with the words.

“Don’t fight me on this Richie” J.C said in a low tone and a smile fit more for a greeting of a friend at a party and not a life or death situation.

Dick was taken back by the statement. “You called me by my name?”

“Um…. so?” J.C replied with a confused expression.

“How do you know my name?” Dick said more sternly not wanting J.C to change the subject.

“I’m magic, just accept it” he said smiling again but kept eye contact with the boy wonder.

“I’m not letting you do this!” Dick yelled as he reached out to J.C grabbing his arm as J.C tried to pull away. Dick found himself pulled closer to the warlock, the two heroes now holding hands, which caused Dick to blush lightly as both boys lowered to the ground facing one another.

“Richie…” J.C said as he slowly removed Dick’s mask. Dick turned his head to look away not wanting to meet the green and blue mixed eyes confronting him.

“Look at me Richie” J.C commanded in a soft tone as he stared into Dicks eyes. Dick got lost staring at the other boys features from his ocean eyes to his childlike smirk. Then J.C broke the silence.

“It’s been fun Birdie” J.C said softly as he quickly kissed Dick and as quickly as Dick felt the warmth upon his lips the new feeling was gone. He was gone. Dick tried to chase him but felt himself thrown back against a wall courtesy of J.C and the last thing he heard was J.C calling for Wally to get him out of harm's way, then it all went dark.

When Dick came to he was in a pile of rubble sitting next to him was Wally. Dick immediately asked what happened. All Wally could do was look at him with a saddened look in his eyes as he handed Dicks mask back to him.

“He’s gone Dick.” The second those words left Wally's mouth Dick felt his stomach churn. His friend who he had only known for a few months. Who he didn’t even get to spend all the time with that he wanted. Was gone.

All Dick could feel was a single tear fall down his cheek as he held back a sob.

Wally was still sitting next to him and simply said that they can just stay there for as long as he needs but Dick knew he had work to do and he’d mourn in his own time. He put his mask back on and stood up wiping away the single tear.

“No...we have a job to do”.


	2. Seems I've caught myself a speedster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J.C on his first mission with the new team.

J.C woke suddenly in an alley. He didn’t know where he was, it was dark and dirty with the only light coming from the rising sun revealing itself from behind a tall building.

“Where am I?” J.C whispered. He stood up and felt an insane pain coming from his chest as his pendant started glowing. J.C decided to ignore the slight pain he was feeling and exited the alley. It took him most of the morning but he eventually found himself at Mount Justice or what was left of it at least. The entire mountain was just gone. J.C fell onto his knees as a ball raised in his throat when he heard a quiet whirring sound coming from behind him.

“Who are you? And what are you doing here?” J.C stood and turned around to face the voice that was talking down at him. All he saw was a figure flying down from the sky, the figure then spoke again.

“I won’t ask again” the figure was now visible to him. He was kind of tall and in a weird blue armour. Suddenly a brush of air hit J.C in the face as another figure appeared next to the blue one. The new figure J.C recognised at least he thought he did.

“Who have you found here Blue?” the shorter man said looking back and forth at the man in blue and J.C.

“Your not Kid Flash” “what have you done with Wally” J.C said as the man dressed as his old teammate had an expression that went from a cheerful smile to a saddened one.

The blue figure then spoke “How do you know of Wally and who are you?”

"I'm J.C son of John Constantine and an ex League of Assassins member and you are?" J.C said with clear annoyance in his voice.

“I'm Blue Beetle and this is Kid Flash” Blue Beetle replied as he lowered himself onto the ground.

"Well it's lovely to meet you two but I want answers can you take me to someone who knows what's happened?" "What about Robin?" Both boys looked at each other then back at J.C and both nodded their heads in agreement.

"We will take you to Robin". Beetle said and was interrupted by the speedster. "If you say please". The speedster asked with a huge grin on his face. J.C sighed and asked them politely. They then told J.C the location Robin was last at and J.C without warning transported the three of them to the location.

“I’ve only ever been here at the Watch Tower once before it still looks the same”. J.C said as he and the two appeared in a sitting room which was filled with people who were taken back at the sudden appearance of three people, one of which they have never seen appearing in front of them.

“Bart!” one of them shouted in surprise. J.C looked over and saw Bart sitting on top of a green boy.  
J.C apologised for the bad placement when he transported them as he introduced himself to this room full of people who weren't too friendly given a stranger had just appeared in their living room. Whilst greeting these new people a door opened and in walked more people.<

Bart chimed in saying “J.C you’ve met some of the team this is the rest. Wonder Girl, Batgirl, Robin and Nightwing.”

Bart was cut off by Nightwing running forward and hugging the smaller boy.

“Oh I see you two have met,” Bart said, hiding his slight upset at being interrupted which Jaime noticed and laughed at whilst pulling Bart close and patting him on the back. Bart was happy he was wearing a mask to hide his blush.

“I thought you were dead” Nightwing whispered, sounding nothing like how the team usually hears him.

“Well I'm not and I'm here and now that you are can you please tell what the hell is going on?”

Nightwing gave J.C the explanation that years have passed since the event and gave a brief summary of past events such as who the Light are and about the Reach invasion which they are still all recovering from.

As Nightwing finishes talking the zeta tube can be heard as three more people make their entrance into the Watch Tower.

“Recognised Tigress B07, Ms Martian B05, Superboy B04” by the time the computer finished, M’gann was already trapping J.C in a bone crunching hug.

Superboy was the first of the three to say anything “So you're alive. That's cool.” J.C gave a knowing look over at the half kryptonian he knew Conner wasn’t much of a hugger.

“Wow it’s so awesome to see you all again where's Kaldur?” J.C asked as he embraced Artemis.

“He's still on a mission with Lagoon Boy; they will be back soon” Dick replied.

J.C then asked a question that by the look on everyone's faces he wished he hadn’t “Where's Wally?”

The room fell silent. Nobody responded to the warlocks question. Nightwing decided to break the silence and tell him. “Wally died. He died saving all of us. Saving everyone.”

The words rattled around J.Cs head. He couldn’t respond all he could do was look over at Artemis who was looking down towards her feet.

“Oh my god Artemis i’m so sorry” J.C took Artemis into another hug which she embraced and held the younger boy tightly.

Just as J.C pulled out of the hug an alert was sounded. The Team had been called to go on a mission. Right away Nightwing was ordering people around and putting them into teams.

“Team one will be Bumblebee,Ms Martian, Superboy and Wonder Girl. Team two will be Arsenal, Batgirl, Robin and Tigress. Finally team three will be Blue Beetle, Beast Boy, Kid Flash and if he’s up for it J.C.”

J.C smiled at Dick happy to be included as if nothing had changed. “Your first mission with us.This is gonna totally crash.” J.C laughed lightly at Bart's weird word and followed the three boys over to a computer as everyone else left the Watchtower.

“Okay I know you guys don’t know me and I don’t wanna take over but i think i have a plan” J.C stated as he studied the map and image of the location they were going to.

“It's crash man you can lead on this one” Bart said in a super excited tone.

“Yeah Khaji Da says we can see you in action and assess you”.

J.C looked over at Beast Boy who only nodded in agreement as J.C turned back towards the computer. “Okay then. This is the plan.”

The snow was sudden and cold as it hit J.C and Jaime in the face, they were standing at the edge of a tree line looking down on a compound. “You in position BB?” J.C said whilst he looked over the building in front of him. All he heard in response was a squawk from the green bird circling the large building.

“KF?” Blue Beetle said whilst rubbing the back of his neck which J.C thought was odd.

“All Set here” Bart replied.

“Alright then let's go”. J.C calmly said into his comm.

The plan was simple. Blue Beetle scans for guards,then Kid Flash knocks them out using his speed to stay hidden whilst Beast Boy stays above keeping watch for reinforcements.

“We’re making good time at this rate so we can get back in time to watch the reboot of Hello Megan”. Kid Flash quickly said into his comm. As J.C went to reply all the group could hear was Bart yell in pain down the comms.

“Bart? Bart!” J.C shouted down the comm.

Blue Beetle without hesitation picked up J.C and flew into the window of the building whilst muttering “I’m coming Bart”. Bart was on the ground but moving which was a relief. It seemed he had set off a trap that had managed to catch even a speedster, electrifying him. As the two boys landed next to Bart they heard the voice of a man approaching them.

“Seems I’ve caught myself a speedster.” The voice stated in a menacing tone.

“Sportsmaster how nice of you to join us,” J.C said in an obviously sarcastic voice.

“Blue check on KF this guys mine”. J.C said as he pointed Jaime towards Bart's collapsed body and Jaime ran over and held Bart close muttering to himself “Damn Bart you better be okay or i’m gonna kill you”.

J.C slowly stepped forward untying his trench coat and as he pulled it back it disappeared into embers and ash.

“Nice party trick” Sportsmaster laughed as he pointed his hand forward at the young Warlock. J.C reacted fast as two goons ran at him with clubs, dodging the first ones swing and swinging a right hook knocking the goon out cold. The second goon swung his bat low and in response to this J.C did a back flip kicking the man in the chin also knocking him out.

“Not bad”. Sportsmaster said “for a child”.

The man then pulled out a bladed hockey stick and charged at the boy. Without so much as a flinch J.C caught the swing of the blade much to the surprise of the older man.

“Not bad” J.C said with a smirk “For an old man”. Sportsmaster's eyes went wide as his weapon was relegated to a pile of ash. Just as the man was going to counter J.Cs attack he was hit in the back with a single shot from Blue Beetle holding up a half recovered Kid Flash. Blue Beetle told the team he had scanned the area and could see that the source of the unknown power they were investigating was coming from a generator in the back of the room also alerting them it was going to blow in seconds. 

“You guys go I can deal with the generator”.

Bart argued back “No we don’t leave people behind”.

“I wasn’t asking Bart”. And just like that Bart and Jaime were standing in the snow overlooking a building which was now crumbling to the ground.

“No!” Bart shouted as Beast Boy transformed from a bird next to them.

“Where's J.C?” the green boy asked.

“Right here” a reply was heard from behind them and on instinct Khaji Da pulled a cannon on the speaker.

“Whoa didn’t mean to scare you beetle guy” said J.C with a bright smile on his face.  
“Howcanyoubesmilinglikethat!Wethoughtyouweredead!Ithoughtiwasgonnahavetotell Nightwingthathisoldfriendhaddiedonhisfirstevermissionwithus!” Bart said at speedster level pace.

It took a minute for J.C to decipher what the auburn-haired boy had said “Damn guys I didn’t mean to upset you I was just making sure you got out safe before I used my magic because it’s kinda unpredictable.”

“And we appreciate that but it’s not okay to just throw us away and deal with the problem alone” Blue Beetle said with concern evident in his voice.

“Just promise you won’t pull something like that again okay we're a team!” Beast Boy said as he pointed a finger into J.C’s chest poking him.

“Time to go” J.C stated before transporting the team back to the watchtower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter is okay.  
> I've made some last minute alterations to this chapter and the over arching narrative.  
> Still going to dedicate this series to who I view as Bluepulse royalty.  
> HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!!!  
> Feel free to comment I love reading comments.


	3. I'm magic. Just accept it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team has a run in with unknown alien creatures.  
> Being a hero had always been hard.  
> But most of all when they lose one of their own...

“Are you guys okay?” Nightwing said, his voice full of concern.

“Wasn’t too much trouble we’re all good Richie” J.C said with a warming smile. Just as the team sat down to relax Mal walked into the room and said that they have a problem.

“We still haven't heard back from Aqualad or Lagoon Boy and Beta and Alpha squad are also missing”. Once Mal finished his sentence two people Zeta tubed into the tower it was Robin and Batgirl with an injured Bumblebee.

“OH MY GOD KAREN!” Mal yelled over the computer telling everyone who had come from the zeta tube as he ran over to the unconscious and injured woman.

“We were attacked and the rest of the team has been taken..” Robin stated clearly shaken up by the encounter.

“Do we know where they’ve been taken?” Nightwing asked as he patted Tim on his shoulder.

“M’gann managed to telepathically send me a message before she was cut off and presumably captured. She sent me coordinates of where she was”. Batgirl said wiping the blood from her lip.

“I can track where she is using my magic”. J.C chimed in.

“No it’s too risky, your magic is too unpredictable and you are exhausted from using it so much, did you really think I wouldn’t notice how weak you look?” Dick said whilst pointing for J.C to sit back down.

"I'm not weak, I can do it." The young warlock said as he fell back onto the armchair as his medallion started to glow again and he groaned in pain.

"Jesus J you have to stay lying down and i'm not asking."

"Mal take Karen and stay with her in the med bay, everyone else let's move."

“I’ll stay with him and make sure he doesn’t pass out or anything” Bart said whilst throwing an arm around J.C. Nightwing only nodded in agreement.

“You sure you don’t wanna come ese?” Jaime said addressing Bart as the rest of the team started making their exit

“You guys will do fine without me and this guy needs help just stay safe out there her-man-o”. Bart replied pulling Jaime into a hug longer than what normal friends should have.

It had been almost two hours since the remaining team left to find their friends and Bart had become insanely bored. He had already raided the kitchen for any amount of chicken wizzies he could find.

“I’m totally feeling the mode this is so not crash”. J.C was awoken by Bart’s complaining.

"Crash? Mode? What are you talking about?" J.C asked curious of the speedsters weird vocabulary.

"Oh y'know crash. It means good or cool." Bart said now sitting and facing towards the warlock.

"huh cute". J.C said which caused Bart to raise an eyebrow and have a shocked expression.

J.C had noticed the boys alarmed expression at what he said and replied "I wasn't calling you cute relax, straight guys always get freaked when gay guys say something like that".

"I'm not-" Bart bit his tongue. (did he really almost come out to someone he's only known for a day?)

“Where is everybody?” J.C asked deciding to change the subject.

“They are still on their mission and I’m honestly getting kinda worried like what if Jaime has gotten hurt! Uh.. and the others obviously” Bart said as he failed to hide the slight blush appearing on his face.

“Right….well I suggest we go and search for them. We can start at Nightwing's last known location”. J.C said deciding not to call attention to Bart's odd behaviour he then started making his way towards the zeta tube. “Are you coming?”

“Your supposed to be resting, but yeah….” Bart said slowly, feeling like an idiot because he wasn't able to hide his embarrassment (what was that look J.C gave him? Did he know?.

Bart doesn’t remember much. He vaguely recalls him and J.C going to the teams last known location and it was chaos. By the time Bart and J.C had arrived Beast boy,Nightwing and Batgirl had already been knocked out cold and most of the alien forces were attacking Blue because he seemed to be a bigger threat to them. J.C had turned his orange jacket to ash and summoned a staff that he used to fight off some aliens ending up back to back with Robin both using similar staff manoeuvres to defend from the aliens attacks. Bart was attempting to stop the aliens from taking his unconscious friends when he heard a scream of pain followed by a loud thud. Bart's worst fears came true as he turned around, Jaime was on the ground not moving. (I failed. I never got to tell him-) Bart was pulled out of his thoughts as an alien charged at him he didn't even fight he instead ran to Jaime's side. (Don't be dead, please don't be dead.) Bart thought to himself. Suddenly he heard a low breath exit Jaime's mouth (he's alive!) and then everything went black. When he woke he was tied down by some weird metal chain and he doesn’t know why but he can’t phase through it. The room was dark and by the looks of it he was on a ship in a lab of some kind.

“What in the hel-.” Bart was cut off as a figure walked into the room he didn’t recognise it but it clearly wasn’t human. The creature spoke in clicking tongues and chirp sounds as it approached Bart with a needle.

“No thanks bug man needles aren’t for me”. Bart said hiding the slight fear in his voice. Suddenly there was a flash of orange and the creature was on the floor unconscious.

“Hey Bart”. Said one of the two figures now standing in front of him.

“And where have you two been?” Bart replied as J.C broke apart his chains and Tim checked the aliens pulse.

"We avoided capture and followed you here" Time said as he stood up and made his way to the door.

After sneaking around the underwater ship for a few minutes. The three boys found themselves in a large room. The room was enormous and bright with a huge glass window looking out into the ocean deep, on the right was stasis cages full of all their teammates.

“I can deal with big ugly over there you get the team out and take them to the bio ship. I had it trace our location if we got captured”. J.C said as he left cover and confronted the large creature. Whilst J.C engaged the creature Bart sped his way to a control panel that he presumed was the lock for the stasis cages. As the cages opened Bart turned and to his horror there he stood. J.C had sent fire down on the creature killing it and setting the ship ablaze. Bart was taken out of the disturbing sights unveiling in front of him by Jaime who had recovered from stasis and was talking at him.

“Wha...what?” Bart said, turning back towards the taller boy.

“We gotta go this place isn’t going to hold hermano”. Jaime said as he turned his head slightly, noticing some of the team fighting off creatures and carrying those injured and unconscious towards the bio ship. Bart noticed Nightwing had grabbed J.C as he fell to his knees clearly exhausted from using that much of his power.

“Agreed time to go.” Bart said as he sped down the hallway Blue Beetle following closely behind.

“Is everyone here?” Grayson asked as he manned the controls of the ship.

"All accounted for" Tim said knowing everyone was in the new room the bio ship made all still unconscious.

“But we can’t leave because the ship explosion could cause unknown amounts of damage to the coast nearby" Tim said looking at a computer screen. "I can contain it.” Dick heard from a voice behind him which he new belonged to J.C as he recovered from his previous exhaustion.

“NOT THIS AGAIN, JOHNNY WE DON’T SACRIFICE!” Nightwing yelled towards the warlock.

“we're out of options and out of time Richie”. J.C whispered as he stepped closer standing behind Nightwing's pilot seat. Those words setting off the repressed memory of J.C's previous death in Dick's head from all those years ago. As J.C turned about to leave the ship he was pinned under a blue bar courtesy of Blue Beetle.

“That’s not how we work amigo”. Blue said as Bart walked over to the pinned magic boy.

“Can you stop trying to get yourself killed for like two seconds man”. Bart almost angrily shouted towards his trapped new friend.

“Oh Bart..anger really doesn’t suit you.” J.C said with a smirk leaning closer to the speedster.

“And one last favour…” He whispered into Bart's ear.

“What?” Bart replied choosing to ignore J.C calling this his last favour.

“Tell Jaime the truth It'd be totally. Crash.” Bart stared wide eyed at the warlock.

“How do you…?” Bart whispered.

“I’m magic and smart, just accept it.” J.C said as he transported himself back inside the underwater ship. Bart yelled out for him as he disappeared and kept yelling for Nightwing to turn around only to be hushed and comforted by Jaime in a hug. Dick didn’t say anything. He then heard a voice inside his head.

(Hi Richie. So this is it huh? Promise me you won’t cry over me and just keep fighting the good fight. It’s been fun, love you... Goodbye Birdie.)

Nightwing felt a single tear fall from behind his mask as he flew the bio ship away from the imploding alien ship.

“Goodbye. Johnny” Nightwing said as the ship imploded behind them.

Nightwing spent the rest of the night not sleeping but reminiscing. Remembering everything he and J.C had done starting back when Constantine introduced his son and explained his League of Assassins upbringing. Dick had been the one to train J.C to not rely so much on his magic because of how weak it made him and how to use a staff in a non-lethal fashion. Dick had taught him to fight. To survive. But at the end of the day Dick couldn’t do anything to save his long time friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys like this one.  
> I ended up cutting a lot of story because it didn't flow as well but i hope this one is okay.  
> I may incorporate these lost ideas in future projects.  
> Feel free to comment and give feedback.


	4. Epilogue - Final Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team dealing with J.C's sacrifice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations at the end.

It had been two weeks since J.C’s death.

The team for the most part recovered and pretended everything was fine because most of them didn’t get to know J.C that well anyway and the distance they had from him made his sacrifice an easier pill to swallow. This wasn’t the case for everyone though, two members of the team were greatly affected. One was Dick Grayson aka Nightwing he didn’t show any wavering in his leadership and to the average Joe he would have seemed just fine but to those who knew him understood just how hard the death had hit him. Tim used this time period to step up and not have all the pressures and responsibilities of being the leader fall upon his older brother which helped him really earn the title of Robin at least in Dick’s eyes.

The other team member to be greatly affected by J.C’s death was Bart Allen aka Kid Flash. He didn’t even spend much time with the guy but something about him made Bart feel like he could be safe and honest about himself whilst around J.C. He had spent the past two weeks moping around the watchtower, that is if he decided to show up at all, Jaime was for obvious reasons extremely worried about his smaller friend. So one day Jaime walked into a lounge room he knew Bart was in and closed the door.

“Hey Bart,” Jaime said as he walked across the room towards his speedster friend.

“You called me Bart?” Bart said turning away from the Hello Megan reboot on the TV.

“Umm..well it is your name” Jaime said slowly with a confused expression across his face.

“Yeah...It’s just you don’t call me that. You call me her-man-o”. Bart said as Jaime sat down next to Bart completely invading his personal space which if Jaime was anyone else he would have been annoyed at because he needed space right now.

“Bart what did J.C tell you when he whispered in your ear? It’s just that Khaji Da picked up that it was a favour. What did J.C ask you to do?” Jaime said, now staring directly at the smaller boy.

Bart squirmed uncomfortably in his seat as his eyes darted everywhere only glancing once into Jaime's golden brown irises before quickly looking elsewhere. “It’s nothing.”

“Bart it was his last words I think you would agree that Nightwing deserves to know what they were. It would allow him and you a sense of closure”. Blue said, still staring directly at Bart.

“I can’t tell you Blue now can you please just leave me by myself”. Bart gave as a meek response.

“Please Bart I can’t stand to see you in pain this favour whatever it is clearly is affecting you.” Jaime whined the pain clear in his voice.

“I just can’t” Bart said as he started to stand, but then was suddenly pulled back into his seat as Jaime had grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

Bart jumped at the sudden contact and swallowed the lump in his throat staring into Jaime’s shoulder not daring to look up at his face and to make things worse Jaime started rubbing his thumb along Bart's hand as Bart continued talking.

“Okay….I’ll tell you”. Bart said as his mouth ran dry.

“Thank you Bart.” Jaime replied in a very sincere voice.

Bart took a deep breath in as he started talking “J.C told me not to hold back…..he told me to tell the truth…….his exact words were to tell someone how I feel and that if I did it would be totally crash……” Bart trailed off the end of his sentence as Jaime held a soft yet firm grip on his hand. Bart could have sworn Jaime had moved his face closer to his own and then he looked up. Directly into those beautiful hazel eyes. In that moment he earned his old title as he on impulse leaned forward and met his and Jaime’s lips. The kiss wasn’t long and Bart didn’t even give Jaime enough time to react as he pulled his head back, his heart pounding and his ears felt like they were going to explode.

Jaime was the first to break the silence “Wow…..I can’t say I saw that coming”. The taller boy said as a smile grew on his face.

“OH MY GOD I’M SORRY JAIME!” Bart trembled out the fear evident in his voice and hung his head low in shame. Jaime didn’t say anything. Mostly because he didn’t know what to say he decided actions spoke louder than words and squeezed Bart’s hand which caused the speedster to lift his head and cock it to one side. Jaime couldn’t help himself but chuckle at the boy in front of him acting much like an adorable puppy. Jaime’s laugh had brought back a smile on Bart’s face as he slowly started to feel a bit like his old self again. 

“Te amo con todo mi corazón Bart” Jaime said as a warming smile crept up his face.

“Umm...what?” Bart said innocently.

Instead of repeating himself Jaime did the only thing he could think of to explain to Bart. He kissed him. Again like the previous kiss it wasn’t long, because Jaime went to the side of Bart’s face and whispered into his ear. “I love you Bart”.

Bart was overjoyed and excited and wanted to scream and sprint around the room doing circles. But he couldn't he was paralysed, all he managed to do was rest his head in the crook of Jaime’s neck and said “I love you too”.

Whilst all this had been happening neither boy had realised that the room had two doors that led into it and only one was closed. The other was open ajar and Nightwing had been walking past at the exact right moment and saw everything. He decided to leave the two boys alone and continue about his day now able to relax a bit easier as he knew that J.C’s final wish had come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally done.  
> As i said before there's loads of this story that i had to cut and i hope to put those ideas into any of my future fics.  
> I enjoy reading comments and if you have any specific ships you like example being Bluepulse then ask away and if i also enjoy the ship i may make a story about it.  
> I will maybe be sticking with one shots from now on.  
> I hope you enjoyed my story and i may continue these iterations of the characters in other stories i make in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fic and it's for one of the best bluepulse writers I've seen.  
> let me know if you enjoyed and want to see more because i have many ideas to continue this story.  
> I am also open to creative criticism and I love to read comments.  
> stay safe and have a good day!!


End file.
